


How to seduce a gamer in five easy steps

by nenuphar



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-11 15:24:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nenuphar/pseuds/nenuphar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nino is a gamer. Sho likes guidebooks. A combination destined for trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to seduce a gamer in five easy steps

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Arashi Anon Meme on livejournal. For this prompt:
> 
> "Sho finds a book on 'How to Seduce a Gamer' and buys it. He tries out some strategies, but it never seems to work. And then maybe Nino finds it ..."

**#1 Spoil him!** Gain his attention by buying him a game. We recommend early releases to really impress him.

This had been a spectacular failure. Nino had been happy about the game but the memory of his smile seemed very faint and distant now that Sho hadn't seen him for two weeks. A quick search on Google resulted in the information that the Elder Scrolls game concept promised "a never-ending game experience" and a headache for Sho.

 **#2 Be cute!** Surprise him by dressing as his favorite character!

This had definitely gotten Nino's attention. And everyone else's as well. Note: no cosplay at a TV station. There are cameras everywhere.

 **#3 Feed him!** Make him a bento that will fill his stomach and his heart!

That didn't turn out so bad. For Sho anyway. Poor Aiba had been scolded and told never to get his experiments anywhere near Nino's bag ever again. Blame the Cthulhu food coloring.

 **#4 Speak to him!** Use gamer lingo to show him much his world means to you!

When Sho first mentioned that he wanted to "level up", Nino had giggled a little. But when Sho viewed this as encouragement and added that he was looking to turn his single-player campaign into a multi-player mode the elevator ride had gotten uncomfortably silent. Later, Ohno told him that the group really wasn't ready for it and gave him the address of a private swinger club in Ginza.

 **#5 Challenge him!** Invite him to a night of gaming excess! And when his guards are down, prepare your final attack.

Sho had planned everything. There were candles placed at the background so they could look decorative rather than overly seductive. There was a slow jazz interpretation of the Super Mario theme playing from the stereo. He had ordered some oysters because he loved them and Nino would only think of that and not the aphrodisiac qualities they supposedly had. There were lube and condoms in the bedroom, hidden behind the pillow to be easily accessible without looking like he expected something. And yet, Sho couldn't help but wonder if he didn't miss something. But then the bell rang and two minutes later, Nino stood in his living room, looking around with furrowed brows.

"Where is it?"

"Where is what?"

"Your PS3. I brought the game you wanted to try. The new Command&Conquer?"

Sho paled. He had thought of everything, candles, music, food and condoms. But he forgot the PlayStation.

"I uhm...I...I need to go to the bathroom for a minute." Before Nino could say or ask anything, Sho ran to the bathroom.

He shut the door and sank to the floor. Fuck. He screwed it up. Again. In the last weeks, he had managed to make himself look like a fool, blame Aiba for his deeds and have his fellow group members think of him as a sex-starved maniac. Not to mention all the other things he had done, like asking the store clerk for "sensual game music" or asking if there was something like a "sexy Pacman suit". Good thing he wouldn't ever have a reason to go back to Harajuku. Because this was definitely over.

After a few more moments of self-loathing and belated embarrassment, Sho got up again. When he returned to the living room, Nino was gone. Of course. He sat on the couch and sighed when his eyes fell on something. A book, his book. But someone had scribbled on it. It now said "How to seduce a gamer in ~~five~~ two easy steps."

 **#1 Be a fool.** (No change there.)

 **#2 Look good naked.** (Follow my lead.)

Sho turned his head. The door to his bedroom was slightly open and through the gap he could see a foot and a knee and some other things that needed his immediate attention.


End file.
